


Five Years

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Casual Sex, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Honesty, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, The Talk, True Love, Truth, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Trevor and Rafael have been doing the same dance for five years now.Something needs to change.The prompt was 'summer'.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Trevor Langan
Kudos: 12





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



“I can still recall our last encounter. The way you tasted on my lips.” Trevor murmured into Rafael’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver all the way down the ADA’s spine. “I can’t believe it’s been over a year since I last touched you.”

They had played this game for five years. They’d bump into one another at the annual IBA conference, share a couple of drinks and then fall into bed with one another. Trevor was an attentive lover, he was attuned to Rafael’s moods and inclinations, knowing when to give it hard and fast, or when to take things slow. Rafael revelled in their yearly meetings, a couple of nights, no strings…

In the beginning that had been perfect for him, however these days he had begun to yearn for something more.

“How long do I have you for?” Rafael asked, his explorative hands slipping underneath Trevor’s crisp white shirt, fingertips trailing up along the curvature of his spine.

“The entire conference.” Trevor murmured as his lips ghosted across that deviant little spot, the one just underneath the hinge of Rafael’s jaw. “You get three whole nights.”

“And if I want more?” Rafael breathed. His head tipped back as Trevor’s clever fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

One by one.

“Are you getting romantic on me?” Trevor whispered into Rafael’s ear.

His heated breath causing a rush of pleasure to flood Rafael’s veins like a narcotic. Trevor’s hand cupped his jaw, guiding Rafael’s gaze back to his own.

“I love it when you fuck me.” Rafael told him as Trevor’s thumb trailed over his lower lip. “However, I would like to do it more than once a year.”

There was a moment between the two of them. A look shared. One of truth and honesty.

“Maybe we can start with breakfast?” Trevor offered quietly, the edges of his mouth beginning to turn up into a smile. “Follow up with dinner when we get back to New York?”

“I’d like that.” Rafael whispered, his lips brushing over Trevor’s. His agile fingertips toying with the buckle of Trevor’s belt. “Now back to the matter at hand.”


End file.
